Love Across the Ages
by Infferno
Summary: After waking up in a field, Robin is found by the shepherds. The shepherds help and invite Robin into their group. Robin meets many new people however he still feels empty inside. That is until he meets someone however there is a minor problem...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first story I have written. I know awakening is a bit old with Fates and all but I was in the mood to write an awakening story plus tbh Fates was pretty shit. I will try to release two or three more chapters and see what the response is. Anyway Let's get on with chapter one of Love across the ages.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any characters mentioned, all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent systems.**

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this bastard and be done with it!"

Robin found himself in a heated battle with two men, one blue haired man he remembered as Chrom. Although he had no memory of meeting Chrom he felt as if he had known him forever. The other man he remembered as Validar, even though he was fighting Validar he felt as if there was some sort of bond between the two of them.

Robin soon found himself deflecting dark magic with a thunder spell to save Chrom. He couldn't control anything that was happening, as if there was already a decided outcome, it felt more like a memory than reality.

Robin and Chrom soon regrouped and attacked Validar together.

"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" The sorcerer yelled.

Chrom lead the attack with one swift hit with his sword followed up by Robin attacking with thunder magic hitting Validar. Validar soon counter attacked with his own magic. Chrom soon found himself engulfed in a purple cloud before exploding.

Robin then took the lead and sent a beam of thunder directly at Validar hitting him square in the chest.

Validar collapsed to the ground holding onto his life.

" This isn't over...  
Damn you BOTH!"

Validar shot a ball of dark magic at Chrom. A strong dark magic was heading directly towards Chrom, there was no way he could survive that after the hit he took earlier.

Without hesitation Robin lunged himself at Chrom tanking the hit and collapsing to the ground. Chrom came running towards Robin to help him.

"Are you all right?  
That's the end of him.  
Thanks to you we carried the day.  
We can rest easy now.  
At long last..."

Chrom was interrupted by a loud pulsing in Robin's head.

 _What is this pain? This... This...urge...?_

Robin's vision started to turn red. Chrom noticed Robin in pain and quickly became concerned.

"...What's wrong?  
Hey, hang on—"

Robin's hand built up magic and moved by itself plunging into Chrom's chest.

"This is not your—  
your fault...  
Promise me  
you'll escape from this place...  
Please, go..."

With that the swordsman fell to the ground.

 _I... I... killed him! How?! Why?! I... I didn't mean to! I'm sorry..."_

Validar's laughter could be heard throughout the room.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." A young girl's voice said.

Robin found himself lying on the floor with his eyes closed with a terrible headache.

"What do you propose we do?" A familiar voice questioned.

 _No it can't be, was all that a dream? Or maybe this is? No, it can't be. You can't feel pain in a dream and I have terrible headache, so maybe I didn't kill him..._

Robin felt a strange feeling of relief after assuming that he wasn't a murderer.

"I... I... dunno." The girl responded.

Robin now decided to open his eyes and get up. Was he opened his eyes he heard a small gasp from Chrom and the girl.

"I see your awake now." Chrom greeted.

"Hey there!" The young girl happily greeted.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Chrom joked.  
"Here, give me your hand." Chrom reached out us hand and helped Robin up.

Robin was still a little groggy and needed some time to regain his balance, it felt like he had been drinking the night before and now has a terrible hangover.

"You alright?" Chrom asked

"Yeah, just a bit groggy, thank you... Chrom."

"You know who I am? Have we met before?"

"Of course, don't you remember me? My name is... um... my name is..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I... I can't remember my name"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The young girl chimed in.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Robin only now noticed the third man. He was wearing large armour and was standing next to a horse wearing blue armour. He was also holding a mighty silver lance, not something you would want to be on the other end of.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's the truth!" Robin defended.

"What if it is true Frederick? Do you expect us to leave a poor, defenseless man alone without any memories? What sort if shepherds would that make us?" Chrom quickly defended Robin.

"But milord, Plegia has been at our borders trying to start a war! What if this man is a spy, or worse an assassin hired to infiltrate the palace?"

"Even if this man is as dangerous as you say, shouldn't we take him with us to stop him from hurting villagers. If he does attempt anything then you can strike him down faster than I can blink. He is coming with us, end if story." Chrom finished sternly.

"Even though it would not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Then we will judge him back at the palace."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Robin asked.

"Peace friend, once we establish that you are no enemy of Ylisse then we will let you go.

"Is that where we are, Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..." Frederick mocked.

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." Chrom explained.

"Anyway," Chrom started "We should introduce ourselves, my name is Chrom, but then you already knew that. Mr weary over here is called Frederick and last, and certainly least, we have my delicate little sister Lissa."

"I am not delicate!" Lissa shouted angrily. "And what do you mean 'least'?!" Lissa then turned to face Robin with a smile on her face."Sorry about my brother, he can be a bit thick sometimes, scratch that, most times."

 _Ouch_ Robin thought to himself.

"But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" Lissa continued.

"You tend sheep? In a full suit of armour...?" Robin asked rather confused.

"It's a dangerous job" Chrom laughed. "Just ask Frederick the wary over here."

Robin smirked at that remark while Frederick kept a stern look.

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick said with a sense of pride.

"Ah!" Robin had a sudden epiphany "My name! My name is Robin!"

"Robin huh? Is that foreign? Oh you must be hungry, there is a village near here, let's head there and we will figure out what to do with you over a nice meal." Chrom offered.

"Chrom! Look! The village!" Lissa interrupted with a grim expression. Everyone turned to face the village.

All Robin could see was smoke and burning buildings. _Gods how could someone do such a thing._ Robin was angered by this sight- very angered- stealing and murdering villages is one thing but burning everything the villagers know, including the villagers, is something Robin could not accept.

"What are you waiting for?! We need to go!" Robin shouted at the group leaving them a surprised. The tactician then went running towards to village.

"Robin wait up!" Chrom shouted before being stopped by a certain knight.

"Milord, I have to say please don't get too close with him, it can end horribly. I expect that even you would not do something so reckless." The great knight warned.

"Of course Frederick!" Chrom said in a hurry. "I may be reckless but I'm not an idiot! Now let's go!" With that the group went running after Robin.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" A barbarian shouted to a young girl.

"P-please don't burn my home! My child is still in there! Please I will do anything..." The maiden pleaded.

"Anything eh? Well I suppose-" Garrick was interrupted with a thunder spell hitting him. "Gah!"

"Leave now or you will all suffer!" A white haired tactician threatened.

"Are you blind kid? It's ten against one! You gots guts kid but you gon be gutted!" With that a mage attacks the tactician with a simple fire spell, Robin attempted to doge it but it just skimmed him. Robin then retaliates with a thunder spell knocking the mage off balance and finishes him with a swift blow to the head with his sword, however a myrmidon managed to sneak up behind Robin and sliced his back with a bronze sword.

"Gah!" Robin yelp in pain. His coat had a large, red stain that grew bigger as he bled more. The tactician fell to one knee and saw a barbarian lift his axe in the air ready to finish Robin off.

 _This is the end? Gods, I should have thought this through better. Oh well what does it matter now?_

Robin closed his eyes and readied himself for the final blow. Right when he expected the axe to hit he heard a loud clashing sound from two metals hitting full force. Robin opened his eyes to see a horse in front of him with a man riding it.

"S-sir Frederick?" Robin was obviously shook by what happened.

"Naga, here I thought assassins were trained to be careful and intelligent." While talking Frederick thrusted his silver lance into the barbarian's chest.

"S-sir, our scouts spotted the shepherds." One of the mages said to Garrick.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier? Everyone regroup! Back the shepherds into the a corner and slaughter all of them. They will fetch a nice bounty."

The remaining nine warriors back the shepherds into a corner leaving them surrounded.

"Lissa! Heal Robin's wounds while Frederick and I kill of these bastards!" The blue haired swordsman commanded.

"Wait!" Robin yelled "I can fight too!"

"Fine, help when you have healed."

Frederick charged in to the north and attacked a barbarian while Chrom headed North East to attack a myrmidon. It was clear too Robin that Frederick could handle himself, they can't even scratch his armour never mind injure him however, Chrom was not as skilled, many mistakes could be seen in his technique and he left many openings. Robin then saw that Chrom was going to be jumped by a barbarian and another myrmidon.

"Chrom! Retreat! You are going to be jumped!"

Chrom turned to face Robin and then looked around, he saw a barbarian and a myrmidon charging at him.

Robin began to yell orders "Sir Frederick, run over to Chrom and protect him while he retreats, Lissa once Chrom is out of danger heal him and Chrom, when your healed join me and we will help Sir Frederick kill the remaining enemies!" The group were shocked to hear a plan come from the blue but they decided to follow it. Frederick managed to kill a myrmidon and injure the barbarian. Meanwhile Lissa healed Chrom's wounds and Chrom joined Robin to finish the barbarian.

"Frederick, stay away from the mage, magic will do more than dent your armour, I will attack the mage and Chrom will finish him."

Robin continued to bark orders until Chrom and Robin were facing off against Garrick.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" Garrick mocked.

Chrom started the battle with a vertical slash. Robin then followed up with a thunder spell however Garrick managed to sidestep out of the way. Garrick countered with gnashing Chroms arm with his axe and slashed again at his torso, Chrom attempted to dodge but only ended up making the axe hit is shoulder. Chrom then countered by jumping in the air and bringing his sword down on Garrick. Robin then finished off Garrick by plunging his bronze sword into his chest.

"Bwaaargh!" Garrick cried out before collapsing to the ground.

"Robin! That was amazing! You can use swords AND tomes!? Not to mention your wits, your amazing!" Lissa excitedly exclaimed while healing Chrom.

"Yeah.. well, it was nothing." The tactician rubbed the back of his head.

"No really Robin, you're great, battle and wits." Chrom complimented.

"Even I must admit, you were quite impressive, I will need to be more careful than I thought." Frederick smiled.

"Thanks? I think."

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick changed the subject.

"Those Plegian dogs!" Chrom shouted angrily.

"Plegia?" Robin questioned.

"Plegia is a neighboring country on Ylisse," Frederick explained. "They have been trying to provoke a war with Ylisse for Naga knows how long.

"And it's the defenseless villagers who suffer!" Lissa added.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" A villager offered the shepherds.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick declined.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa argued.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick responded.

"I sometimes hate you Frederick." Lissa pouted.

"Quite the stern knight you have there." Robin said to Chrom.

"I can think of a couple other words to describe him!" Lissa said.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom joked.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick remarked.

"Oh we realize." Chrom joked.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"Yes good idea we need to make good time."

The shepherds marched towards the capital, Ylistol. They walked through the forest for a shortcut.

 **A/N So that was chapter one, I will try to release two more chapters and see if people enjoy. If you enjoyed or have any criticism at all please tell me, I would love to continue this story to it's fullest potential. Until next time.**

 **Edit: Jeez, dunno what happened there, when I first published it it was fine but after a couple of hours all it showed was code. Thank God that I kept it copied otherwise I would have been done. Thank you to Socail for letting me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
** **Welcome to chapter two of love across ages. Regarding what I said about** **fates last chapter I want to explain. Fates had amazing gameplay and game mechanics like Dragon veins and really improved the reclass system and pair up system. However personally I think that the story was pretty bland and Garon's character was pretty one dimensional, typical evil character. Also most characters were just boring to me, I didn't really feel any connection with them, with a few exceptions. Not to mention the pointless death of a character in Birthright and Conquest (You know who I'm talking about). And finally Corrin, don't get me started on Corrin. Anyway rant over, now let's get riiiight into the chapter**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any characters mentioned, all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent systems.**

After leaving Southtown the shepherds marched towards Ylisses's capital, Ylisstol. The group took a route through a forest due to it being faster and more convenient for camping.

"It is starting to get dark, I suggest we camp here milord." Frederick suggested to Chrom.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea, we don't want to be marching tired do we?" Chrom responded.

"Oh, so NOW we rest, when I suggest resting I just get called lazy but when wise ol' Frederick suggests it he's a genius!" Lissa interrupted.

"You wanted to rest after ten minutes of marching, In the middle of the day. I'd say Frederick is a little more sensible." Chrom argued.

"Yeah well... C'mon Robin, help me out here!" Lissa turned to Robin who was previously indulged in a book. When Lissa called out Robin closed the book and turned to face her.

"Hmm? What? Resting? Yeah I agree we should stop here, I'm tired and hungry."

"No that's not what I was aski- You know what? Whatever let's just set up camp." Lissa admitted defeat.

Chrom gave tasks to each member of the group. Robin was to find some firewood and set it alight with a fire tome they brought earlier in Southtown. Frederick's job was to scout ahead and see if there were any Brigands and if there were, chase them away. Chrom's job was to go hunting for food, the second Chrom assigned this job to himself Lissa groaned and Frederick cursed under his breath, let's just say that they weren't big fans of Chrom's meat choice. Lastly Lissa's job was to set up the tents.

A couple of hours later and the shepherds were all in a circle around the fire. Chrom was chowing down on the bear meat he collected while Lissa and a large frown plastered on her face.

"Why did you have to get bear meat again? Why can't we eat some normal meat for once like chicken, or pork, or beef..." As Lissa listed the meats the more her mouth watered but soon frowned again. "I would rather eat Frederick's horse than this- this crap."

Frederick looked rather shocked at the last part, he looked at his horse sleeping behind him and back at Lissa. Lissa noticed this and grew even more annoyed.

"I'm not going to eat your horse dummy! Who do you think I am!? Stahl!?"

"Lissa, *munch* you surely *munch* can't be that mad *munch* about just bear meat." Robin said in-between bites.

"Your right, there are disgusting, repulsive, disgusting bugs buzzing around everywhere! I'm going to get bitten, then get ill and then die. You hear me, I'M GOING TO DIE!" Lissa was shouting at this point. Robin was tempted to mentioned that she said disgusting twice but resisted the urge.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick tried to calm her down.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa calmed down at this point but still had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Me we-well, I had quite a big lunch, yes quite." Frederick answered hastily.

"Yeah, sure." Lissa ended with her arms crossed. Chrom soon joined the conversation.

"Lissa, you really should eat, we have a long march tomorrow."

"Three words. Not bear meat."

"Well I thought that you may not like the meat we find so I bought some beef jerky with me before we left Southtown, that villager insisted we take something." Chrom then took out three pieces of jerky out his pocket. Frederick eyed it for a second but then looked away quickly, however Robin noticed this and smirked.

"REALLY? Naga you are the best brother ever!" Lissa excitedly snatched the jerky from Chrom. Lissa finished the three pieces in a matter of seconds.

"Taste good?" Chrom asked.

"Tasted great!" Lissa said enthusiastically.

"Good, It's bear jerky." Chrom smiled.

"WHAT!? How could you!? You fu-" Lissa was interrupted by Robin clearing his throat.

"Hey don't blame me, It was Robin's idea." Chrom defended himself while laughing.

"Robin!? I can't trust anyone! I'm going to bed! I hope the bed bugs bite all over you!" Lissa shouted while retreating to her tent.

This left the remaining shepherds in silence. Robin then decided to speak.

"Sooo Frederick, you gonna eat that?"

"Oh, no. You may have it if you please."

"You sure? You haven't eaten any of it."

"As I mentioned before, I had a large lunch." Frederick passed Robin the meat. Robin smiled as he accepted it. "Anyway, it's getting late. I think I will retreat to my tent for the night." Frederick said to the pair as he got up.

"Alright, good night Frederick." Chrom waved to Frederick and the knight waved back as he went to the tent next to Lissa's.

"Anyway, now that we are alone, there is something I would like to discuss with you." Chrom turned to face Robin with a serious expression on his face.

Robin began to get nervous.  
 _What have I done? Is he going to scold me?_

"Um.. what is it?" The tactician asked nervously.

"Last battle," Chrom began.

 _He's probably mad that I took command of the shepherds. A newbie taking control of your group would anger most people. Is he going to scold me or worse..._  
Robin could feel sweat pouring down his face.

Chrom noticed Robin staring into space. He also noticed him sweating more than usual. "Um, Robin? You listening? You ok?"

"Oh, um sorry, I spaced out.

"Well anyway, I said that last battle your were amazing!" Chrom gave the tactician a comforting smile.

"Eh?" Robin was confused. "I didn't really do anything special..."

Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Are you mad? Your a great tactician, the best I've seen! Not to mention being able to use tomes and swords, I've only ever seen dark knights use both but you take it to a whole new level!"

The tactician started to feel embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "You're exaggerating, I'm not that great..."

"No, you honestly are, don't sell yourself short. Anyway I have a proposal for you. I want you to be the shepherds tactician."

"M-me? Are you sure? You just met me. You don't even know if you can trust me!" Robin wasn't quite sure why he was arguing, it was quite the honour to be the tactician of the shepherds but he didn't feel worthy.

"Of course I can trust you, you starting to sound like Frederick."

"I-I don't know..."

"You don't need to answer now, just think about it, ok?"

"Alright, I'll think about it." With that the conversation ended. There was a silence for about ten seconds before Robin spoke up.

"I think we should probably go to sleep, it's pretty late."

"Yeah, you're right, well good night, and remember to think about it."

"Yeah, good night."

The pair then went to their tents and went to sleep, or at least tried. Robin was unable to sleep, the image of Garrick's corpse kept appearing in his head, every time he saw it it made him sick to his stomach. To think that he was responsible for the death of another human depressed him. Only one day after waking up and he already killed someone, it makes him wonder what type of person he was before the amnesia. After a couple of hours Robin decided to take a walk in the forest in an attempt to clear his head. Although Robin had tried to be quiet, Frederick was a very light sleeper and would react to the smallest of noises. Frederick noticed that Robin had gotten up. Due to his weary nature he expected the worst so he peeked out his tent and saw the tactician walking into the forest. Frederick waited a bit before getting out of his tent. He grabbed his lance and followed Robin into the forest. Robin paced around the forest for a little bit and then sat in front of a river. Frederick thought about what the tactician was doing and ended up with the assumption that Robin was pondering something. Frederick decided to put his lance to the side and make himself known.

"What are you doing down here so late?" Frederick walked out of the area were he was hiding.

"Fredrick? Gods you scared the devil out of me. What are you doing down here.

Frederick decided to tell the truth, well half the truth. "I heard you sneak away from camp and so I followed you. You shouldn't be running away from the group, it's dangerous out here at night, especially at night with no weapons.

"Yeah, probably wasn't a good idea to go out here without any weapons but I needed to clear my mind."

"Well we should go back to camp before we get into some trouble." Frederick turned to the direction to the camp and was about to leave when Robin asked something.

"Frederick, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How do you deal with battle and death, I mean you're a great knight so you must be pretty used to battling and killing, right?"

"You feel guilty for killing Garrick?"

"Yeah, I know that we had to but, I can't help but feel-"

"-that it was a waste of a human life." Robin started to look down. The conversation was rather surprising for Frederick, he thought for sure that Robin was an assassin sent to assassinate Chrom but here he is, feeling more remorse than some Ylissean soldiers. "You never really get used to killing, no matter who the person was, they were still human and you still killed them. However I deal with killing by thinking about who I did it for and what would happen if I didn't, in your case Garrick would almost certainly have killed Milord, and if you didn't kill him he probably would have slaughtered the rest of the village."

"Jeez, I never really thought of it like that. Thank you Frederick." Robin gave a faint smile.

"One more thing Robin."

"Yeah?"

"I apologize for accusing you of being an assassin however, it is my job to be cautious for Millord's sake, so I cannot completely trust you as much as I would like to."

"No need to apologize, I understand, if I was you I would not trust me either, to be honest, no disrespect but Chrom is making a rather naive choice by trusting me. But then again that is why you're here." Robin ended with a smile, Frederick smiled back. "We should get back to camp now."

As the pair started to walk back to camp there was a load explosion coming from near the camp.

"Gods, what was that!?" Robin was startled and had a worried expression on his face.

"We need to get back immediately!" Frederick then started running towards the explosion soon followed by Robin.

 **A/N  
So that's chapter two. I thought that it would be a good idea to build some trust between Frederick and Robin since they will be fighting together. Anyway if you have any criticism or ideas feel free to let me know. Also let me know if you enjoyed so I know that people actually like this story.  
Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**  
 **Hello and welcome back to Love Across the Ages! I'm sorry it took a little longer than I would have liked. I went to comic con London on Friday so I was pooped on Saturday. Anyway, let's get into the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any characters mentioned, all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent systems.**

After Frederick left to follow Robin, the only two people left at the camp was Lissa and Chrom. Chrom woke up a little while after Frederick left due to a bad feeling.

"Hmm?" Chrom awoke and opened his eyes, he had a strange feeling, a feeling he could not shake. Chrom got up and exited his tent only to find Lissa standing in front of his tent with a worried expression.

"Lissa? What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question. I just woke up with a strange feeling and I wasn't able to go back to sleep."

"Interesting, the exact same thing happened to me. Perhaps Naga is trying to tell us something."

"Maybe... Well if it is Naga then we should probably investigate, she wouldn't call us for nothing."

"Yeah, but stay close, I don't want you to be hurt."

"Should we wake Robin and Frederick up?"

"No, we shouldn't interrupt their sleep for some theory, we're probably just making things because of paranoia."

"I guess, well anyway, let's go!" The pair started to walk deeper into the forest. After twenty minutes of searching, Chrom sensed something. Chrom put his arm in front of Lissa.

"Stop, there's something here." Only seconds later the ground began to shake and trees began to fall In a line towards the two. "Lissa, run. I mean it, go!" Chrom pair started running away from the area they were just at and in only a matter of seconds lava began to spew out from the ground.

"Gods, what is this!?" Lissa screamed as Chrom was dragging her along.

After the pair got away from the area they looked at the burning trees.

While Chrom was looking for the direction of their camp, Lissa saw a blue circle appear in the sky.

"Chrom, what is that?!" Chrom turned to face Lissa then quickly looked where she was pointing. There was a blue circle in the sky with a golden band around the circle about a meter away. Around the golden band, there were the star symbols. Humanoid creatures began falling from the circle.

" Lissa, stand back." Chrom took out Falchion and pointed it in the creature's direction. At that moment there were only two creatures, they both were holding axes. Suddenly one of them broke into a sprint towards Chrom, when close it jumped and aimed its axe for the swordsman's head. Chrom narrowly dodged and sliced through the monster's abdomen.

 _That's the end of that._  
Just as Chrom thought he won the monster turned its head, neck cracking, 180 degrees to face Chrom.

 _What the...? What are these things!?_

Chrom was startled and let down his guard for a moment, the monster took advantage of this and swung its axe at Chrom's neck. Chrom's reflexes kicked in and he jumped backwards dodging the axe. Chrom then returns a blow with his swords at the monster's axe, sending it flying back. Chrom then finishes by leaping a and plunging Falchion into the monster's chest. The monster groaned and then started to turn into purple gas.

 _That's the end of that. Wait wasn't there one more?  
_ At that moment Chrom heard a high pitched scream from behind him.  
"Lissa!" Chrom started racing towards Lissa. The second monster managed to sneak passed him and make it's way to Lissa. Lissa was trying to defend herself with her staff but to no avail. The monster had her up against a tree with the axe over its head.

 _I'm not going to make it! No, not like this!_ Chrom could feel his eyes watering. _What am I going to tell Emm..._

"Gah!" A gurgled voice came from behind Chrom.  
 _Something else is coming, is- is it a human_

A man with blue hair wearing a mask reached his hand out while going through the portal _Lissa! I have to make it._ The man thought. When he landed he started dashing towards Lissa. He passed Chrom in a matter of seconds. He took out his sword and blocked the axe just as it was going to hit Lissa. Chrom stopped in his tracks, he hadn't even noticed the swordsman running passed him. _Thank Naga._

"Huh?" Lissa opened her eyes, she was surprised to be alive.

The swordsman was gritting his teeth now. "Gah, nggg, ghhh" The swordsman was struggling to stop the axe and was shaking. "Help!" He shouted to Chrom.

"Right" Chrom nodded and started running again with his sword dragging along the ground. "HAAAAH!" The monster heard Chrom's battle cry and put it's axe down and faced him. The monster let out a distorted sound "Huh?"

The masked man took advantage of this and swung his swords around in the direction of Chrom. "HAAAAH!" The pair shouted in unison. The pair's swords cut through the monster at the same time. Leaving it in two pieces and turning into a purple gas. The two swordsmen sheathed their swords.

"Quite an entrance." Chrom had his guard up. _He saved Lissa but, he came from the same place as those... things. I need to be careful._ "What's your name?" The masked man just looked at him with a frown.

"You may call me Marth." 'Marth' replied.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked curiously.

"Not important, we can chat afterwards" Marth replied coldly. "There are more coming. You hold your ground, a group are coming from the southwest. There is another group coming from the northeast, I will take care of them." The masked man ordered. He then went running off towards the northeast.

Chrom was about to go after him when he heard distorted groans coming from the southeast. _He was right._

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Chrom saw a great knight and a tactician on a horse.

"Frederick, Robin!" Lissa was happy to see them.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked Chrom.

"I can promise you they aren't from Ylisse. " Chrom said.

"No one is hurt? Thank the Gods." Frederick was relieved.

"Thank the masked man that saved me! If it wasn't for him I would be... Huh? Where did he go?" Lissa looked around.

"We can worry about him after we put these... things to the blade. "

* * *

Chrom, are those forts?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, well broken abandoned forts but forts nonetheless."

"In that case, Frederick, you go with Chrom and stay in that fort," Robin pointed east. " Chrom, no offence but you need some practice with your blade and Frederick, you can't really learn much from this battle so let Chrom take the lead and only join in if necessary. I will be behind you weakening them with my magic. Lissa you stay a little bit away from them ready to heal." Robin finished explaining his plan. _There are too many... but we can't run. Let's just hope that the masked man Lissa speaks of has some friends._

"You heard the man! Charge!" Chrom yelled. The shepherds then ran towards the fort Robin had pointed out.

Robin stayed a little back to lure in a barbarian. The barbarian swung its axe at Robin but Robin jumped back, dodging the axe. Robin then countered with one blow with his sword. Meanwhile, a mercenary attacked Chrom and Frederick. The mercenary attempted to stab Chrom but Chrom blocked the attack with Falchion. Chrom then attacks the mercenary with Falchion almost killing it. The rest of the creatures then began to move closer.

 _Gods, there are too many... What can I do?_ Robin thought to himself. Just at that moment, he heard a female voice.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" A red haired cavalier shouted.

"Sully!?" Chrom shouted in the direction of the cavalier.

"Sully? Who are you?" Robin questioned.

"I could ask you the same question! And what the fuck are these things!?"

"I'm the new tactician of the shepherds! We could use your help! And the second question, we have no idea."

"Wait!" A new voice shouted.

"For God's sake, stop followin' me!" Sully shouted at a blue haired archer.

"Your name?" Robin asked the archer.

"My name? Ah, of course, I am Virion. I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!"

"Of course. Alright, now Sully pair up with Virion and move north a couple of meters to lure in that barbarian. Chrom, Frederick you also move north as far as you can, I will back you up with my magic. Finally, Lissa, you stay close but not in the enemy's range."

Everyone did what they were told. A barbarian attacked Robin however Robin managed to dodge the attack. He fired back a thunder spell killing it. Then a barbarian attacked Sully, Sully endured the hit and stabbed it with her lance, killing it.

Robin then attacked another barbarian with thunder magic finishing it. And Chrom also attacked a barbarian, trading blows.

The shepherds eventually got a momentum, soon they outnumbered the creatures. Eventually, Chrom was face-to-face with the chief. Chrom attacked first with a horizontal slice, the chief then returned the hit but only skimmed Chrom, denting then paired up with Sully and attacked the chief. However, the chief ignored them and went for Virion who was being healed by Virion dodged the handaxe and shot an arrow right through the chief's head, killing it.

* * *

After the battle Frederick, Lissa and Chrom met with Marth. Robin was scouting the area for any other monsters.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick stated.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Lissa said to Marth. Chrom noticed Marth looked a lot more calm and happier when he approached him.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave.

"It-it was nothing, anyone would have done it. " Marth replied.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. I would like you to join the shepherds."

"I know your name sir, as much as I would like to... I can't." Marth said with a frown.

"What a shame, might I ask why?" Chrom asked.

"This world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Oh, hello there, you are the man who saved Lissa's life? Do you mind if we could speak a little bit." Robin came out of the forest. He reached his hand out for a handshake.

Marth suddenly turned tense again and looked at Robin's hand. "Yo-you..." _Him! It must be him! He has the mark of Grima._ "Might I ask for your name? I haven't seen you with the shepherds before."

"My name is Robin. Chrom found me lying field, I don't have any memories."

"He's also the new tactician for the shepherds. By the way, have we met before, you mentioned seeing the shepherds before."

"Erm, I must leave now. Remember my warning."

"Wait!" Lissa called out.

"Leave him be, Milady, I wager we will hear his name again. We must leave for Yllistol now if we want to get there in good time."

The shepherds started to march towards Ylisstol to meet with the Exalt.

 **A/N  
So that's that, battle scenes are really hard to write. I started a new save file just to have some inspiration. I will try to post the next chapter sooner this time. If you have any criticism then please let me know and if you enjoyed feel free to follow. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Love Across the Ages! That took WAY longer than expected, sorry about that. I kinda needed to re-write this chapter because by computer got wiped due to some error while updating (convenient, I know). It then took the place I took my laptop to about a week to fix. That combined with exams and my overall laziness makes a large gap in between chapters. Imma be honest, I've also spent most of my spare time playing pokemon moon, so far it's pretty good but way too easy. Anyway, although I'm a little busy until the end of the year, in January I will have a bit of extra spare time to write, however, expect one or two more updates before the end of the year. Anyway, let's get roiiight into the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any characters mentioned, all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent systems.**

The shepherds approached a massive city with many buildings and people. There was one large building dead centre of the city, it was lined with guards. It was made ou of some sort of white brick, like marble. Robin stared mesmerised at it. He had never seen anything like it.

"Look at it! It's massive! I've never seen anything so spectacular in my life, but then again, there isn't much to see in two days." Robin thought out loud. Chrom couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous Robin was being.

"Honestly, stop exaggerating. It looks like every other city."

"Well, Chrom, in case you forgot this is the first city I've ever seen."

"Haha, I suppose. Anyway, have you thought about my proposal?" Chrom questioned. "I was hoping I could get an answer today, I still need to convince the others that you are the man for the job."

"I have thought about it and seeing that you are all hopeless without me I might as well." Robin joked. "But in all seriousness, sure, it is a great honour and there isn't really anywhere else I can go." The tactician answered. Chrom looked happy at the news.

"Brilliant! -er, that you are going to be our tactician, not the last bit. You are perfect for the job."

"Chrom, what are you so happy about?" Lissa interrupted.

"Robin is going to be the shepherd's new tactician!" Chrom said excitedly

"Is that all? I thought it was obvious. I mean, he took control of our last two battles AND saved our lives because of his tactics."

"Yeah well you shouldn't always assume-" Chrom was interrupted by the cheering of the villagers. Robin looked in the direction of the shouting and saw a woman walking down the street. She was blonde and was wearing green robes. She also had a faint red mark on her forehead.

"Wow... She's gorgeous." Robin said to no one in particular.

"Ah, that's the Exalt Emmeryn. " Frederick told Robin.

"The exalt is your leader yes?" Robin asked the great knight.

"Yes, she is a benevolent and great leader."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this? Surely there would be some people who would like to see her fall."

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then. With Plegia lurking at our borders she is a calming sight."

"Wow... She sounds like an amazing leader to have a presence like that. I already like her."

"And she's the best big sister in the WHOLE world!" Lissa chimed in.

"Ah yes, I can imag- Wait, what? Like, figuratively right?" Robin quickly became nervous.

"Um, no. Blood-related." Chrom said with a hint of confusion.

"Wouldn't that make you and Lissa-" Robin was cut off by Frederick.

"The prince and princess of the realm. You remember Milord's name but not this?" Frederick asked with a small smile of amusement.

Robin started sweating and panic, he then fell to one knee with his head down. "I-I'm sorry Chro- I mean prince Chrom, please excuse my dreadful manners!"

People started to look in their direction with a confused expression. Chrom tried to stop the scene. "P-Please Robin, Chrom is just fine, no need for formalities. Now please stop making a scene, it's embarrassing."

Robin got up off the floor. "Erm, sorry." Robin looked embarrassed.

"It's fine, we should go talk to-"

"Ah, Chrom! Lissa!" The exalt walked up to the group with a smile on her face, excited to see them. "Hello Sir Frederick"

"Greetings Milady." The knight said with one knee on the floor.

Emmeryn then turned to face Robin. "I see you have made a new friend."

"Greetings Milady, I am Robin. " Robin said politely.

"No need for formalities, any friend of Chrom's is a friend of mine, you can call me Emmeryn. We should head into the castle."

Emmeryn lead the group into a spectacular castle. Robin looked around the giant room he was in. There was a woman standing next to a throne. She had blue hair and appeared to be a falcon knight judging from her armour.

"Now then, how did you fare? You have been gone awhile." The exalt asked up.

"We bumped into some plegian brigands in Southtown and needed to take care of them. The village is fine, though." Chrom replied.

The falcon knight decided to speak up. "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom said.

"Besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa pointed to Robin who had been silent up until now.

"You speak of Robin?" Emmeryn turned to Robin. "It seems that Ylisse owes you a great debt, Robin."

"Not at all. " Robin said.

"Oh yeah, Emm. I wanted to make Robin the tactician of the shepherds, I thought I should run it by you first."

"Robin seems to have left an impression, I have no problem as long as you see him fit. However, you should ask the other shepherds what they think about it." The exalt replied.

"If I may," Frederick spoke up, " Milord has left out a crucial detail, Robin claims to have lost all his memories but that is all it is- a claim. He may be a Plegian spy."

"Yet you let him into the castle, Chrom? Tell me, do you trust this man?" Emmeryn questioned Chrom.

"With my life, he saved us and an entire village, not to mention he helped us contain those monsters, who knows what would've happened if we didn't stop them. " Chrom argued, Robin looking quite surprised at how passionate he was.

Emmeryn looked at the tactician and smiled."If Chrom trusts you, I have no reason not to." The exalt's smile soon faded. "That brings us onto another subject... I have heard reports of 'Strange creatures' attacking villages, they were described as limp, soulless creatures who emitted purple fumes and horrid battle cries. I assume these are the monsters you speak of? " The exalt questioned the Prince in a grim tone.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Quite literally walking dead, we need to do something about them now." Chrom repulsed at the thought of the risen.

"I shall arrange a council meeting, Chrom, come with me. Lissa, Frederick, you two can show our new friend here around Ylisse." With that, Chrom followed the exalt through a door to the right of the throne.

Frederick began to walk towards the door which leads outside. "Forgive me, but I must tend to some business." With that, the knight left.

The group stayed quiet for a few minutes after Emmeryn and Chrom left. Lissa then decided to speak up.

"Soooooo, what do you think of her, Robin?"

"Who, the exalt? She seems pretty nice."

"Is that all? Pretty nice? C'mon, tell me she's NOT the greatest person you've ever met."

"Well, out of the seven people I have met, she is up there."

"Anyway, let's add four more to that list, you need to meet the other shepherds. " Lissa said excitedly. "Follow me to the garrison."

Lissa walked towards the same door Frederick left through, Robin followed her through the massive hallway.

"So Lissa, would you mind telling me about the other shepherds? About their relationships and classes, it is important for a tactician to know these things. " Robin asked.

"Of course. Well, first there is Maribelle, she's a troubadour, basically a healer on a horse. She is a bit, um... let's just say it takes some time for her to warm up to people, don't get me wrong, she's great! She's my best friend! Plus she's really fancy."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the description but allowed Lissa to carry on talking about the shepherds.

"Then there's Vaike, he is a fighter so he uses axes, good at attacking but bad at defending, especially against magic. Hmmm, it's kinda difficult to think of words to describe him, he's a bit over the top, enthusiastic, and just, well... thick. He's SUPER forgetful, he forgets his axe like 50 percent of the time, but there's something about him, you just can't help but like him, unless you're Maribelle, they are literally polar opposites."

From the description, Robin already knew that working with Vaike would be like working with a brick. Not to mention the quarrels him and Maribelle would get into. Lissa then continued.

"Oh, then there is Sumia, she is training to fight at the moment, she has never been in a real battle before but she is pretty skilled with a lance. She is fast and can take magic hits pretty well but her hits aren't the strongest. She is rather peaceful, unlike the others, and she enjoys reading novels."

 _Ah, someone normal for once, sure she hasn't been in a battle before but she will learn._ Robin thought to himself but was soon interrupted by Lissa.

"She is also deeply in love with Chrom, and I mean DEEPLY. She falls over nothing whenever he is around, nothing! Not even her shoe or something, she just falls over the air! Oh but the best part is that Chrom is so dense that he doesn't even realise that she likes him! It's hysterical when they try to interact, trust me, it will be the awkwardest experience in your life."

 _And there's the curveball._

"And that's all the shepherds."

"I thought you said we were going to meet four shepherds? You only named three."

"Oh right! Kellam! How could I forget? Kellam is a knight, he uses lances and javelins, he is REALLY strong and almost nothing can hurt him, except for magic. He is the one who came closest to beating Frederick, granted it wasn't close but it was the closest any had ever come."

"I can't say I'm surprised, the man's a walking-talking shield and super weapon."

"Yeah, anyway, Kellam is pretty quiet, despite his massive armour, he always just disappears from sight and reappears. Vaike and I have a theory that he is actually the ghost of a legendary knight who died a long time ago, but we can't find any evidence to suggest which knight.

 _Yeah, that's the problem with that theory._

The pair approached a plain oak door with a sign above it saying "The Shepherds Garrison."

"We're here!" Lissa said excitedly.

Robin could hear smashing from behind the door. Lissa put her hand on the door handle and turned it. Robin braced himself for what was behind it.

 **A/N**

 **Yay, Robin will finally meet the rest of the shepherds! I didn't want to rush through things so the next chapter will probably be about Robin meeting the shepherds and talking more will Chrom and Emmeryn. I'll also try to show things through Chrom's POV for a change. Next chapter might be the last one of the year, I dunno, maybe I will manage to write another before the end of the year. Anyway, if you have any feedback, criticism or just enjoyed remember the leave a review, also feel free to fav and follow.**

 **Until ext time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
Hello and welcome back to Love Across the Ages. This one will probably be the last chapter of the year, but I will try to write more in January on an actual schedule, maybe one chapter every week or every two weeks. Anyway, enough of that, let's get into the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any characters mentioned, all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent systems.**

Lissa took hold of the handle on the oak door. She pulled the door open to reveal a large room, the room was littered with weapons and training equipment. There was a row of worn out training dummies across the room and many holes in the walls of the room. Lissa entered the room first

Lissa stepped in front of Robin and entered the room, she looked around for a moment before seeing a blonde woman talking with another woman.

"Hey, Maribelle! We're back!" Lissa called out to the woman, she turned around the moment she heard Lissa and ran over to her.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She sounded annoyed but at the same time relieved. She soon noticed the tactician standing behind Lissa.

"Oh? And you are?" She said asked Robin.

"Oh, er... I'm Robin." Robin replied.

"What is your business here?" Maribelle demanded.

"He's going to be the new tactician of the shepherds. Trust me, he will do an amazing job!" Lissa told the troubadour.

"Oh, another brute is joining is joining us. I hope you know how to treat a lady."

"Oh cmon, Maribelle, cut the stranger some slack." A blond man holding a hand axe walked into the room. "He just came here, teach doesn't want another snob."

"Ugh, I'm tired of your buffoonery, Vaike! Learn some manners or stop talking to me!" Maribelle's face began turning red from anger when a knight approached her.

"Um, Maribelle, maybe you should take some time to cool off."

"Yes, good idea Sumia, good to see someone actually cares for me!" The noble stormed out of the room through a door leading into a hallway.

"Sorry about that, Robin. I'm Sumia, and our friend here is Vaike." Sumia reached out her hand towards Robin for a handshake.

"Yeah, good to meet you." Robin shook Sumia's hand. Sumia then turned to Lissa.

"So, um... When might we see the captain? Is he alright?" Sumia asked Lissa avoiding eye contact.

"Ha! You should've seen her in training! She was staring off just waitin' for Chrom! Teach had to beat some sense into her!" Vaike put his hand on Robin's shoulder laughing. Robin cracked a smile from Vaike enthusiasm. _I see what Lissa means by you can't help but like him._

"Oh, Sumia..." Lissa said with some empathy.

* * *

Emmeryn and Chrom walked into a room with a long wooden table in the middle. There were nobles standing around the table waiting for the Exalt and prince. When the pair walked in the nobles bowed and took a seat. Emmeryn sat at the end of the table and Chrom sat on her right.

 _Gods... I hate doing these meetings. Most people here are more concerned with their tea shipment than the safety of the realm. I don't understand the point of these meetings anyway since they pretty much agree with whatever Emm says to stay on her good side. At least they go by quickly, I usually just block it out since they never need me._

"Prince Chrom," One of the nobles spoke which snapped Chrom out of his thoughts. "There are rumours that there are monsters running around the forest and you have spotted them?"

"Yes, I saw them come through some sort of portal along with a man. The monsters aren't really alive, they are more like reanimated bodies. As if they have risen from the dead."

"Did you eliminate them?"

"Only the ones we could find, there might have been more portals than just the one I saw."

"What of the man who came with them?"

"He escaped. He warned us of a 'terrible calamity' before he left."

"Sounds like a threat to me, perhaps from Plegia? They have many mages skilled in the art of dark magic, they may be able to bring the dead back." Another noble said.

"What should we do with that man? We can't just let him roam about the realm, he knows more about this than he is telling us." One of the council asked.

"We should treat him like how we treat all Plegians. Lock him up and get his information." Another said.

"What? No, he saved my sister's life! He is not our enemy!" Chrom shouted.

"If the attack is from Plegia then he must be Plegian, are you asking us not to punish this man after all Plegia has done?"

 _These idiots... still caught up in the past. People think that father was the sole reason for the war but it was probably these people who supported it most._

"King Gangrel is forcing war upon us, not the Plegians. We are past this petty grudge, stop blaming the Plegians for all our problems." Emmeryn said with a hint of annoyance. "From what I hear of this man he is helping us, however, he is also withholding information from us. If he is spotted we will not attack him, we will try to bring him to the palace for questioning. If he truly wants to help us he will come in."

It was obvious that most of the nobles disagreed with Emmeryn but dared not challenge her.

"Good idea, Milady." A couple of the nobles said.

"Now then, the next order of business is king Gangrel. He has been poking at our borders for months now trying to start a war and the tension is rising. Our army is in shambles, we cannot fight another war. We need some sort of solution if push comes to shove."

"Perhaps we could repair our alliance with Regna Ferox, they have the strongest warriors in Ylisse. They have rejected alliances before due to our past exalt however, they might reconsider now that we have a new ruler." A man spoke up from across Emmeryn. He wore a tactician's coat and spoke with a stern voice.

 _Yilisse's current tactician, one of the only ones here who isn't a total ass. Although I'd wager Robin would give him a run for his money. Heh... that would be a pretty interesting fight..._

"Chrom, take the shepherds to Regna Ferox first thing tomorrow, ask for an alliance and support. Try to get on the Khan's good side, I think they will like your... bluntness." Emmeryn told Chrom.

"Sure thing, Emm." Chrom nodded.

"That concludes our meeting for today. Dismissed." Everyone got up and began to walk away. Emmeryn walked over to Chrom.

"Chrom, invite Robin to have dinner with us this evening. I would like to learn more about him. Also, gather up some volunteers for tomorrow's journey."

"Alright, see you later Emm. "

* * *

...then teach just beat the fifth one to the ground! But then ten barbarians from Regna Ferox came along with silver swords and axes and started attacking me. Me being awesome, I killed all of them without my axe and just a branch. But then..."

 _Gods, he's been telling me 'true stories' about himself for half an hour now._

Four people were in the shepherd's garrison, Sumia, Lissa, Vaike and Robin. They were waiting for Chrom to come by and give them orders, in the meanwhile, Sumia was working on her battle skills with Robin giving tips, he was still able to remember battle stances and such. Lissa was poking fun at Sumia every now and was also training on using more powerful staves. Meanwhile, Vaike was talking at Robin about battles he has claimed to be true, Robin tried to ignore him as best he can to show Vaike he isn't interested but Vaike didn't catch the message.

"Ten barbarians? Last time you said there were seven." A blue haired prince walked into the garrison.

"Ah! Captain!" Sumia ran over to Chrom but soon faceplanted the floor.

"Sumia? Are you alright?" The prince asked.

"Yeah, these boots are just...yeah..."

"My man, Chrom! How's it goin'?" Vaike slapped Chom's shoulder.

"Hey, Vaike. Harassing our new recruit, are we?" Chrom looked over at Robin who spaced out. Chrom walked over to him and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Chrom."

"Anyway, Emm has tasked us with a job. We must march to Regna Ferox tomorrow to make an alliance. This is entirely voluntary so if any of you don't want to come then-"

"Yep"

"Sure"

"The teach is in!"

Lissa, Robin and Vaike all agreed however, Sumia was silent.

"Um, captain, I don't think I'm ready for the front lines yet. " Sumia said sheepishly.

"That's alright, you don't have to come. However, maybe just coming along and watching the battle will help you. Some lessons can only be learnt on the battlefield."

"Well, if you think it would help..."

"Don't worry, you can stay by my side, I'll protect you."

"T-thank you, captain. " Sumia said blatantly embarrassed.

"Hey, what are friends for. " Chrom replied completely clueless.

"O-oh" Sumia sounded disappointed and Chrom was left confused. Lissa was holding back laughter while Robin was amazed.

 _I thought Lissa was exaggerating but it is actually painful to watch..._

"Oh, and Robin, Emm invited you to have dinner with us, it will start in a few minutes. If you want to join us, follow me."

"Oooooh, having dinner with the exalt? She must like you, I taught you well. Watch out Chrom, this guy's gonna steal your sister." Vaike joked.

"Good one Vaike, but Robin's smart enough to know that dating my family is a bad idea if you get what I mean. " Chrom said half joking and half threatening.

"Anyway, let's go. " Chrom and Lissa lead Robin out of the garrison and down the long corridor.

* * *

The trio entered the dining room. There was a table with a large platter of beef and some side dishes. Emmeryn was already sat at the table.

"Ah, glad to see you accepted, Robin. Everyone, please sit." Emmeryn said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for inviting me, Milady." Robin bowed.

"No need for formalities, we are all friends here, all equal. You can just call me Emmeryn."

Chrom, Lissa and Robin all sat down at the table. Lissa eagerly took a slice of beef and began munching down on it.

"At last! Normal meat!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I'm guessing Chrom forced you to eat bear meat. Chrom, I honestly can't wrap my head around how you can enjoy that." Emmeryn said to Chrom.

"It's not that confusing, I just prefer cheap meat to fancy meat. Besides, Robin said he liked it."

"Well, I don't really have much else to compare it to. " Robin replied.

"Hey, stay on my side, man." Chrom pouted.

"Anyway, Robin, I was curious about your situation. You say you don't remember any of your past, am I correct?" Emmeryn questioned the tactician.

"Yeah, I just remember waking up in the field where Chrom found me. However, I can still remember everything battle wise like tactics, weapons and such."

"Hmm, from what Chrom tells me, you are a very able tactician which means you probably worked in an army. I doubt whoever you served before could replace you so easily and are probably looking for you. If you want, I can send out a message to the surrounding kingdoms asking if they recognise you."

"Well, if you are able to I would appreciate it, but isn't there a bit of tension between Plegia and Ylisse? What if I was a Plegian tactician, what would you do then?"

"You would still be free to leave, many people misunderstand Plegia. Most Plegians don't want war, why would they? War for people in Plegia means being forced to sacrifice yourself for 'the good of the country'. Only the ruler, King Gangrel, wants war. The plegians are just scared of him, he has no problem killing his own people to set an example," Emmeryn's smile dissipated "Sorry for rambling, I just don't people to generalise all Plegians."

After some time passed, the group finished their food, Lissa left to sleep early soon followed by Chrom.

"Thank you for the meal, Emmeryn." Robin thanked the exalt.

"No problem, you should get some rest for tomorrow, I'll show you to your room."

The exalt lead Robin down a corridor until they reached a room at the end.

"Robin, take care of Chrom. I feel like you two will be together for a long time, longer than I will be around. He will need your support."

"What do you mean?"

"Gangrel will stop at nothing for my death, if there is a war, we can't win, not with our army like this. I will most likely die by his hands and it will fall to you to win, I believe in you and Chrom." Emmeryn smiled. "But that's only the worst case scenario. Good night."

Emmeryn left Robin standing in the doorway uneasy by what she said.

 _Why does she trust me so much? We only just met and my story is pretty suspicious. She's either wise or a fool._

Robin retired into his room and got in his bed, thinking about what Emmeryn said.

 **A/N**  
 **Well, that's that. I wanted to write a bit extra about Emmeryn since I don't think they gave her enough screen time in awakening. Anyway, last chapter of the year, woooooo.  
** **If you have any criticism then please let me know and if you enjoyed feel free to follow and favourite. Until next time.** **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N  
** **Hello and welcome back to Love Across the Ages. Soooooo about last chapter being that last this year, yeahhhhh I kinda lied. I found myself with loads of free time so I decided to write chapter six, and when I say free-time I mean when you can't sleep all night and you spend midnight to eight AM writing a chapter running only on one cup of coffee. yay. Anyway, enough of that, let's get roiiight into the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any characters mentioned, all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent systems.  
** **This story also contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening.**

Chrom awoke in his bed at five AM. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

 _Today's the day. I better round up the shepherds._

The Prince got off his bed and began putting his armour on. He then exited his room to call the over shepherds. He first headed to Lissa's room since she was the closest. He knocked on the door.

"Lissa, it's Chrom! We need to get go-"

Lissa opened the door

"Hey, Chrom."

"Oh, you're already awake? That makes a change, you usually can hardly get up at all in the morning."

"Well, I was pretty excited for today's trip so I made sure I would be on time, I woke up, like, an hour ago."

"Wow, Lissa, I'm proud, you're finally growing up, at long last..."

"Hey, I grew up a long time ago!"

"Anyway, let's wake Robin up, we need to get going soon."

Chrom and Lissa walked down the corridor to the spare room Robin was sleeping in. Chrom knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Robin, wake up! We need to leave soon!"

"I'm getting up, one moment."

After a couple of minutes, Robin opened the door.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, it was better than sleeping on the ground anyway."

"Heh, I suppose so. We need to meet the shepherds soon, we better get going."

* * *

Vaike, Sumia, Frederick, Vision and Sully were waiting for Chrom near the exit of the palace, Emmeryn was also waiting to see them off. Soon Chrom, Lissa and Robin arrived to meet the shepherds.

"Ah, Milord, greetings." Frederick greeted.

"Hello, Frederick. Are we ready to leave?"

The great knight gave a nod.

"Then we better by going," Chrom turned to Emmeryn. "Bye, Emm. We will be back in a week or so."

"Yes, good luck. Stay safe out there, the risen May still be around not to mention some brigands."

"Font worry Emm, we won't let you down."

With that, the shepherds began to march to Regna Ferox when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" A man warring emerald green armour chased the shepherds on a horse. Judging from his appearance, he was a cavalier. He had shaggy brown hair and looked very tired.

"Stahl! Sorry, I assumed that you weren't coming since you didn't meet us at the palace." Chrom said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It would've helped if you actually told me about it! I was going to the mess hall for breakfast where I met Philia, she said that you were going on a mission to Regna Ferox. I rushed out as quickly as I could, I didn't even have time to eat breakfast."

"Vaike didn't tell you?" Chrom said in a confused voice, he then turned to Vaike. "Did you forget to tell Stahl?"

"Forget? Ha! The Vaike never forgets, he just doesn't always remember..."

"You'd forget your own name of you didn't say it so much." Lissa jokes.

" Heh heh, well you see the Vaike- wait, was that an insult?"

"Enough of that," Frederick interrupted. "Stahl, will Miriel be joining us?"

"Yeah, she said that she would meet us near the bridge on the way there."

Frederick nodded. "We must carry on marching, otherwise we will not be in Regna Ferox on time."

The shepherds carried on making their way to Regna Ferox. Robin approached Stahl to introduce himself.

"Um, Stahl, is it? My name is Robin."

"Oh, Robin, yeah. You're our new tactician, right? Nice to meet you." Stahl shook Robin's hand.

"You've heard of me?"

"Well, yeah. I am part of the shepherds ya know, we kinda need to know who our tactician is."

"Fair point. I take it you are a cavalier."

"Yep, I plan to become a great knight but that's a long time in the future. Till then I am just a cavalier."

"Like Frederick?"

"No one can match Frederick, but yeah like him."

Robin looked on the side of Stahl's horse and saw a bronze sword strapped to the side of it. "You favour swords rather than lances, right?"

"What gave it away? Yeah, I find lances harder to carry, I prefer something I can manoeuvre quickly."

"Sorry for all the questions, I just want to get familiar with my allies."

"Oh don't worry about it. Although, I do have a question for you if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"I heard that you have amnesia, is that true?"

"Last thing I remember is waking up in the field where Chrom found me."

"Then how do you remember all the tactics and stuff."

"Honestly, not a clue. It's like I lost all personal memories but I can still remember things like my name, tactics etcetera. One more thing, who is this Miriel you and Frederick were talking about."

"Miriel is the only mage in the shepherds, she specialises in fire magic."

Robin and Stahl talked for a little while longer, until Frederick came galloping on his horse to the shepherds.

"Milord! I have spotted risen blocking the bridge ahead. I'd we wish to get to Regna Ferox, we must fight our way through them."

"Robin, you hear that?" Chrom called out. "Get ready, we are going into battle."

* * *

 _There are fourteen of them, we should try to lure them in one by one._

"Uh, Robin?" Vaike called out.

"Yeah?"

"Teach's axe is gone."

"What do you mean it's gone!? How do you lose our axe!?"

"The Vaike is capable of many things!"

"Ok then... Vaike! Go with Sully and bait that mercenary in! Chrom, go with me!"

Robin began giving out orders and pairing people up. Sully went with Vaike, Frederick went with Lissa, Stahl went with Virion and Chrom went with Robin.

First, a mercenary attacked Sully and Vaike. He attacked Sully with its sword, scratching her horse's armour, she retaliated by stabbing the mercenary with her lance however, it did not finish it. The mercenary attempted to slash at Sully's neck but before it could reach, Vaike tackled it to the ground, Sully finished it off by stabbing her lance through the risen's skull.

A barbarian then attacked Chrom and Robin, the risen brought its axe down on Chrom's head, although Chrom was able to nullify the blow with his sword, the axe still skimmed his arm leaving a deep wound. Chrom returned with a swift slash with falchion with purple gas coming from where falchion had hit. The barbarian backed off with purple gas pouring out of its wound, it began to run at Chrom but Robin shot a thunder spell at it, killing it.

Stahl and Viron were fighting a soldier, the soldier lunged at Stahl's horse, managing to pierce the horse's side ith it lance. It then tried to go for a follow-up attack but was interrupted by Virion, the archer shot an arrow directly at the risen's face, killing it.

The fighting continued for a while, the shepherds having the upper hand, however, Vaike got separated from Sully and was head-to-head with another barbarian. The barbarian charged at Vaike and swung its axe at him, Vaike hardly managed to dodge the attack and it left him off balance, the barbarian had a clear shot for his neck. Vaike didn't have enough time to get out of the way, right when he thought the axe would hit his neck he heard a shout.

"Fire!" A woman wearing black fired a fireball at the barbarian, knocking it to the ground. This was enough time for Sully to regroup with Vaike and finished off the risen.

"Miriel! I've never been so happy to see you!" Vaike called out.

"I presume this is your property." The mage held out an iron axe to Vaike. "I wondered what kind of buffoon would leave his weapon on the floor, there is now a clear answer to my question." Miriel turned to Robin and called out. "You are the tactician, yes?"

"Yeah, you must be Miriel, I'm Robin."

"Well, Robin, show me that you are suited to be the tactician of the shepherds."

Robin continued shouting orders, he told Miriel to stay behind the melee fighters and attack from a distance with Virion. Soon most risen were eliminated, the only one left was the risen chief.

"We need to be careful here, he is stronger than the others. Miriel and I will weaken him using magic from long range, Stahl and Chrom, protect us from the hand axes. Once we have weakened him, Sully and Vaike will go in for the kill. If anything goes wrong, Frederick, you step in. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah!"

Robin and Chrom flanked the chief on the left, Robin fired thunder and the chief which caused the chief to recoil, it then threw a hand axe at Robin which was quickly deflected by Chrom. On the chief's right, Stahl and Miriel were waiting for the right moment to strike, miriel fired a fireball at it when it was preoccupied with Robin and Chrom. It quickly turned and threw an axe at Miriel, Stahl crashed his sword against the axe causing the axe to halt. Vaike and Sully then charged directly at the chief. Vaike first swung his axe at the chief who avoided it, however, this put the chief directly in front of Sully's lance which impaled the chief in the chest. The chief groaned and fell to the ground, evaporating into a purple gas.

* * *

"That's that." Chrom put his sword away."Great work Robin, impressive as always."

"Thanks, Chrom. However, there might be more lurking, we scout ahead a little bit and then rest."

"Yes... It's almost midnight, it would be wise to rest. I'll get Frederick to scout ahead. "

"Already done, Milord." Frederick appeared out from behind some trees. "There are no risen in the immediate area, we should be safe here for tonight."

"Ah, of course, you've already done that, your always one step ahead of me. I must say, Frederick, still to this day, you have never failed to disappoint."

"I'm just doing my duty. Now, if you would excuse me, Sumia asked for some private training sessions that I must tend to."

"Oh, Naga. Poor Sumia, she has no idea what she's signed up for, go easy on her."

"If I were to go easy on her, she would not improve."

"What's so bad about training with Frederick?" Robin asked curiously.

"There's nothing bad about training with me, I just... push people to their limits, don't worry, you will know soon enough. Your training comes when we get to Regna Ferox." Frederick walked towards an open area where Sumia was waiting.

"Oh, Robin, you poor soul..." Chrom joked.

"What? I still don't understand."

"You'll see." With that, Chrom retired to his tent.

 _Oh, Gods..._

 **A/N  
Jeez, after all night, finally finished. Now, this will probably be the last chapter of this year, keyword being probably. Maybe I finish another chapter in nine days, who knows. Anyway, i** **f you have any criticism then please let me know and if you enjoyed feel free to follow and favourite. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Love Across the Ages! Man, these chapters are coming out like way faster than I thought they would. Anyway, I hope you guys had a good Christmas, if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you had a nice day. Did you guys get what you wanted? I got two Awakening art books, the small one and big one, a Gorillaz album and some chocolate, so, I'm pretty happy with that. Anyway, enough of that, let's get roiiight into chapter seven. **

**I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any characters mentioned, all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent systems.**

 **This story also contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening.**

"Robin, get up. We need to march soon. Can you hear me?" Robin woke up to the sound of Chrom's voice calling him from outside his tent. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Robin stood up and put his tactician coat on and exited the tent. "Good morning, Chrom."

"Morning, Robin." Chrom gave Robin a wave and a smile. "We need to pack everything up, tent and all, I've got to go chase everyone out their tents. Also, Sumia asked to see you, I think she realised that Frederick's training wasn't for her." Chrom then began walking towards the Vaike's tent.

 _Hmmm, I wonder why she would like to see me, surely she knows the others better._

Robin packed up his tent and stacked it on top and put it on top of a pile of two tents. He then made his way towards where Sumia's tent used to be. He found the knight waiting for him.

"Ah, Robin! Sorry for bugging you, I just need your help."

"How can I help?"

"I'm useless. " Sumia said quickly looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I asked Frederick to help me train, I wasn't even able to complete the training. How am I supposed to be part of the shepherds if I can't help in any way."

"From what Chrom tells me, Frederick's training's pretty intense, I can tell that you're a beginner so-"

"I've been training for two years now. See! I even look like a beginner." Sumia started getting upset on the verge of tears.

 _Well done, idiot. Now you've done it._

"H-hey now, don't cry!" Robin tried to think of something to say, he's never been in this position before. "Maybe lances aren't for you, try swords or axes."

"I already have, lances were the easiest to wield, and I can't even use them properly!"

"Alright... How about this, we duel and I will assess what you need to work on."

"Ok..."

Robin took out a wooden sword and Sumia took out a wooden lance. Robin wanted to hold himself back a little to not completely shatter here self-esteem.

"Three, two, one, go!" Robin counted down. He charged at Sumia and swung his sword at her, she managed to block it with her lance and tried to jump back as fast as she could. Robin already noticed that she didn't have very good foot coordination, her handling of the lance wasn't the problem, her foot coordination was. When Robin was distracted by his thought, Sumia retaliated, she drove her lance into Robin's stomach, leaving him winded, she then tried to swing her lance into his side but Robin narrowly avoided the attack. _Let me test how well she dodges._ Robin quickly bombarded Sumia with quick attacks, testing her. As he expected, she favoured blocking attacks rather than dodging and when she did try to dodge, she either narrowly avoided it or got hit.

"Alright, stop. " Robin called out to Sumia. The knight stopped mid swing.

"So, what do you think?" Sumia asked hesitantly.

"Well, you're definitely not as bad as you make yourself out to be, you can handle lances very well, however, you need to work on your foot coordination. It's a bit, uhh."

"Horrible?"

"Well, um, kinda. Of course, you could always take up being a cavalier, pegasus knight or something..." Sumia lunged herself at the tactician.

"Thank you so much, Robin! You're the best!" The knight said. Robin was getting a little embarrassed now.

"Looks like someone has a fan." Chrom walked over the two of them. The moment Sumia saw Chrom, she pushed Robin away.

"Oh, captain! What are you doing here?"

"We're going to start marching, I wanted to come get you two but I saw you two sparring and wanted to see how you fight since I've never seen you fight. Your skill with your lance is impeccable."

"O-oh, well, it's not that amazing." Sumia was avoiding eye contact with the prince, Robin tried to creep away to the camp to give them some privacy.

"I can sort you out a mount when we get back if you want, I know how much you love animals."

"You're too generous, captain."

Chrom looked around and noticed Robin's absence. "Huh? Where did Robin go?"

"Probably back to camp." _This is my chance! We're all alone, I should tell him..._

"C-captain, I have something to tell you." The moment Sumia said those words, she regretted it, she wasn't ready, not yet.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I, um, I l-love... being part of the shepherds, t-thank you for the opportunity to be part of the team." _I can't do it, not yet..._

"Oh, well we all like you being a part of the shepherds. Come, we must head back to camp."

"R-right."

* * *

The shepherds were marching for many hours through a cold biome covered in snow.

"I usually love snow, but this, this is way too much! I feel like my fingers are going to fall off!" Lissa was trying to not complain but after hours of marching through the cold, it got to her.

"At least you're not Vaike or Chrom." Robin joked looking at the shivering rivals.

"Milord, I said you should bring a coat of some sorts, your normal battle outfit doesn't even have sleeves. " Frederick said.

"Here I thought Frederick couldn't become any more of a mother." Robin joked.

Frederick, ignoring that comment continued. "And Vaike, you don't even wear a shirt, I thought that you would have more common sense."

"That's asking a bit too much of him, this is the guy who didn't bring a weapon to battle, did ya really think that this dumbass would bring something to keep warm?" Sully said with enjoyment.

"I must concur, the minuscule brain of his probably can't comprehend the correlation between clothes and the cold. " Miriel added.

"Hey, the teach is just... not scared of the cold! This is a challenge!"

"Sure it is. " Robin said sarcastically. The group carried on marching, some making small talk every now and then. Chrom then spotted something in the distance.

"Shepherds, halt. What do we have here?" The group stopped and looked at the prince. Chrom made his way to a pegasus lying on the floor. It was very skinny and had cuts all over its body.

"Poor thing, we need to help it. " Lissa said.

"Yeah, I'll take a look." Chrom walked closer to the pegasus but when he came close it stood up and reared. "Woah!" Chrom jumped backwards. Sumia started walking to the pegasus.

"Wait, Sumia, the beast is crazed!"

"It's ok captain, I can handle it." She carried on walking over to the pegasus, it looked more comfortable with Sumia's presence. The knight started stroking the pegasus, calming it even more.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin questioned.

"Sumia's always had a thing for animals. " Lissa told the tactician.

"Captain, let me help it, we can't just let it bleed out in the cold. You can go on ahead."

"But, Sumia, we can't just leave you here in the open, there might be risen in the area."

"We're nearly there, if there's any trouble, I will leave and seek help in Regna Ferox."

"Fine... But you must leave at the first sign of danger." Chrom said hesitantly.

Sumia nodded "Of course."

The shepherds started marching to Rega Ferox again, Chrom was hesitant to leave Sumia on herself, but Robin eventually got him to leave her.

* * *

The shepherds stood in front of a great, stone wall. The wall had three entrances, in the middle was the biggest entrance, it was blocked off with iron bars and could only be opened from the inside, nothing short of a dragon was getting through there. On the other two sides were similar entrances, however, these could be unlocked with a key from the outside. With a good tactician, this fort would be an impenetrable defence.

"Wow, now that's a defence. " Robin said amazed.

"This is the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. The Khans are quite wary of foreigners." Chrom told the tactician. "Frederick, could you sort out getting us into Regna Ferox with the Feroxi guard, Emm did give you proof that she sent us, right?"

"Yes, she handed me a sealed letter to give to the guard, I will be back in a moment." Frederick went towards the soldiers patrolling the Longfort. The second he came even close to them, he heard a shout.

"Halt!" A knight wearing green armour shouted from within the fortress. "What is your business here?"

"We come from Ylisse to speak with the Khan, the Exalt sent us, she even Prince Chrom. " Frederick said sternly but not aggressively.

"Prince Chrom? Ha! And I'm the queen of Valm! Unlucky for you that we were notified by our villages of a band of ruffians claiming to be lead by Prince Chrom. You have caused many deaths of innocents, you will not be left alive! Knights, kill them!" The moment she finished saying those words, a row of knights stationed on the fort threw their javelins at Chrom. No one had time to react, the most Chrom could do was hold up his arm in instinct. The moment the javelins were to hit him, he

The moment she finished saying those words, a row of knights stationed on the fort threw their javelins at Chrom. No one had time to react, the most Chrom could do was hold up his arm in instinct. The moment the javelins were to hit him, he disappeared from everyone's view. Robin stared blankly at the space where Chrom once was, he then turned his gaze to the sky, to see Chrom riding on a pegasus. On the pegasus with him was Sumia.

"Wah- Sumia?"Chrom asked in disbelief

"Better hold on tight, captain. Could get bumpy."

"Uh...right."

Sumia turned her head and smiled. "You'll be fine."

The knights got ready to throw more javelins at the pegasus.

"Sumia! Get back to the shepherds."

"Right!" Sumia manoeuvred her pegasus to land next to Robin. Chrom hopped off the pegasus.

"You two ok?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, thanks to Sumia." Chrom gave Sumia a smile which made her look away.

"Let's focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick yelled, snapping Robin back into focus.

"Right. "

* * *

"Everyone! There's no way we will be able to get through the middle gate, however, one of the soldiers may hold the key to one of the side gates. They've separated their forces into small groups, we will be able to overwhelm them one by one. Everyone, pair up with the same person as before and rush the right! Sumia, go with Chrom. And remember, don't kill anyone, this is merely a misunderstanding."

The shepherds began pairing up the same as before, with the exception of Chrom and Sumia. However, Robin was left without a partner, so he stayed behind the others. The shepherds rushed the right, overwhelming them. However, one of the knights on the fort had spotted Robin and threw a javelin at him, the tactician hardly had any time to react, he was about to fire magic to stop the javelin when the javelin fell to the ground. Another javelin was thrown, but this time back at the knight.

 _What the...? A ghost? My imagination?_

Robin then heard a voice.

"Are you ok?" A voice from behind Robin said. "You're not a great tactician, you know. You haven't guided me at all, don't you like me?"

Robin turned around to see a knight standing in plain sight. "Wahh!" This sight caused Robin to panic and prepared to fire a spell at the knight when Chrom called out.

"Robin, don't! He's a shepherd!"

"Huh? My apologies. You just came? How did you get here at the same time as us?"

"I travelled with you, don't you remember the extra tent, plate, cup..."

"I'm sorry, I must not have noticed you. I'm Robin. And thank you for saving me." _How could I be so dumb not to notice this guy..._

"I'm Kellam, and don't worry about not noticing me, I don't appear to many people as strange as that may sound. But enough chitchat, we must fight."

The shepherds continued fighting, once they secured the right side, they let the soldiers on the left attack. One by one the shepherds would gang up of them. soon there were no conscious soldiers left outside the Longfort.

"We must be careful now, they are probably waiting for us on the other side. Kellam, Frederick, you two pair up and unlock the gate, you two have the strongest armour so you will be able to stop them from attacking us. While they are stopping the soldiers from coming in, all long range units will attack from a distance. Once there is a manageable amount of soldiers on the other side, the rest of you will finish the soldiers off."

The shepherds did exactly as instructed, Kellam and Frederick blocked the entrance and damaged the enemy soldiers, then Virion, Miriel and Robin would finish them off. Once there was enough space for Chrom, Vaike, Sumia and Stahl to come through, they managed to finish off the rest of the soldiers. The only close call was when a soldier with a hammer got close, but even then Chrom managed to finish him off before he could get to Kellam. Now all that was left was the commander, Raimi. Robin and Miriel attack Raimi with magic to weaken her. When she tried to retaliate, Stahl and Vaike protected Robin and Miriel. Chrom then went in for the kill.

"Come then, 'prince', show me how you fight!"

Chrom launched the first attack with his rapier, the sword pierced through Raimi's armour easily, Sumia then followed up by stabbing Raimi with her lance, her attack didn't do much because of the knight's armour, however, this left Raimi vulnerable to a follow-up attack from Chrom. Raimi saw the attack coming and knocked his rapier away with her lance. Chrom was knocked off balance by this and it left him open for a direct attack. Raimi charged at Chrom, piercing his shoulder. Chrom let out a yelp of pain. Raimi tried to follow up but Sumia blocked Raimi's lance from stabbing Chrom in the chest. Robin could see that Chrom was in trouble, even though he wanted Chrom to get some practice, it was not worth risking his life over it. The tactician built up a charge of electricity in the palm of his hand and chanted something from the thunder tome under his breath "Thunder!" Robin fired a ball of electricity at Raimi, the electricity surged throughout her armour, causing her to collapse.

"Beaten by the likes of you... Go on, kill me."

Chrom walked up to the knight. He turned to show the brand of the exalt on his left shoulder. He also took out the Falchion.

"Is this good enough proof?"

The knight stared at his shoulder and sword in disbelief. "One thousand apologies, Milord."

 **A/N  
So that's that, the last chapter of the year, I mean it this time. I made this one a little longer than usual since it is the last, plus I had more I wanted to write. Anyway, I hope you guys all had a merry Christmas, or happy holidays or whatever. 2017 is nearly upon us, I hope you guys have a happy new year. ****Anyway, i** **f you have any criticism then please let me know and if you enjoyed feel free to follow and favourite.  
Until next year.**


End file.
